


every time we touch, i get this feeling

by queencrank



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrank/pseuds/queencrank
Summary: this is an april fools joke because i don't do straight smut haha are u laughing





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an april fools joke because i don't do straight smut haha are u laughing

Adrian had been seeing Emilia for 3 years, and known her for 10, before he finally worked up the courage to propose.

He had brought the ring on their 1 year anniversary, despite his mother's objections.

'You barely know the girl!' She had insisted, 'She could be a thief! Did you tell her any of your secrets - she could expose you!' His mother was an entirely paranoid woman - Adrian had no secrets that Emilia could expose and would be life ruining. And she was his best friend, he knew her like the back of his hand. But he had held off on the proposal, just in case. There was always a ring of truth in his mother's words, even in the ring was quieter than that of a rusted bell. (Of course, it didn't help that they were only 18 and it would be incredibly stupid to get married that young by choice.)

Well, he held off until now.

 

He starts the day by taking his (hopefully) soon-to-be-fiancé to the library where they first kissed, two tenth graders tucked away in a quiet conference room to study for their exams, leading her to the Horror-Romance section. They do a lot less browsing of the selection and a lot more making out than intended. Her shirt is hiked up, revealing her bra, and she's pressed to the paperbacks, making little noises of pleasure into the kisses. Adrian hopes she can't feel the box of the ring pressing against her thigh.

Next, he takes out to lunch at the restaurant where they had their first official date. Emilia stares across the table at him lovingly as she traces the toe of her shoe up the inside of his thigh teasingly.  
They laugh about the days before they had started dating over overpriced food and water that they had to pay a dollar for.

After lunch, they go to the beach where they first met when they were 10, and weave in between families as they walk, hand in hand, as Emilia carries her shoes. Admittedly, he should've ended the day here, dropped to one knee in the sand by the sea and asked this woman the question he's been itching to ask for the last decade.

But they press on.

After wading around in the ocean for a bit, splashing each other and laughing like children, they go for ice cream at a vintage parlour that his brother took his wife when they got engaged, and wander the streets with cones in hand. Even after they finish, they still walk hand in hand until the sun starts setting, and Adrian's phone chimes.

It's ready.

They catch a bus back to his mother's house for dinner, and Adrian smooths his shirt nervously.

'Hey, Mia? Before we go in, can I show you something?'

'Sure.' He leads the girl through the gate leading to the backyard, revealing his brother's hard work.

The gazebo their father built when they were young, before he met Emilia, is strung with delicate fairy lights, and every nonscented candle from the section in Micheals is lit in the wet grass around the white structure. Soft music plays from a speaker propped on the edge. No doubtedly, his family was watching from the study window.

He subtly takes the box from his pocket as Emilia mounts the steps, looking around herself in wonder.

'Adrian, what is this?'

'Emilia, I've known that I love you since we first met on that beach, and you were some skinny little girl who was too bossy and too loud,' Emilia sniffles and laughs, 'And I knew that I wanted to do this for so long.' He sinks to one knee, opens the box, smiles up ar her nervously.

'Emilia Smyth? Will you do the honour of being my wife?' Emilia sobs, laughs again, and nods.

'Yes! Oh, God, Adrian, yes!' He slides the ring onto her finger, stands to be greeted with a tight hug and a long kiss as the screen door bangs open and his family comes tumbling out.

 

On the bus ride home, Emilia can't stop looking at her ring. She had taken a picture of it after dinner and now comments and texts were pouring in from their friends. He had switched off their phones and pocketed them - the plans he had didn't involve texting them back.

He pulls her into their apartment building, kissing her long and gently, and Emilia giggles, glancing at the unaffected doorman.

'Make love to me, Adrian.' She whispers, biting her lip, and he drags her into the elevator as soon as the door dings open, pressing her against the wall as he quickly presses the button for their floor, kissing at her neck and pushing her shirt up her torso.

The doors slide open on their floor, and they are thankfully uninterrupted when they keep kissing as they walk down the halls, brushing doors and bumping into a corner, once. Finally, she ends up pressed against their door as he digs his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and picking her up, kicking the door shut behind them as he carries her into the bedroom, tossing her onto the bed as she shrieks. He pulls off her tight jeans, then her blouse, kissing her navel as his fingers work between her legs.

'Get a condom.' She whispers, and he nods, sitting back and opening their bedside table drawer as she sits up, tugging his fly down and unbuckling his belt. He pushes his jeans down and off, rubbing himself through his briefs.

'You're so beautiful, Mia.' Emilia opens her legs in invitation, lifting her hips and removing her panties. Adrian grins, lifting onto his knees between her thighs. He pushes his briefs down around his knees, and pumps his co

Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting  
No fighting

**Author's Note:**

> i stole this idea from a [pal](http://meme-rice.tumblr.com) of mine but i added the hips don't lie at the end bc im a memer who can't resist


End file.
